1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint arm awning with a cover, in particular a box-mounted awning, comprising a fabric roll shaft for the fabric to be rolled up and a drop-out section which is joined to the free ends of extendible joint arms and inside of which the free outer edge of the awning fabric is fixed.
2. Background Art
Awnings of the generic type are faced with the problem of defined drainage of rainwater in the retracted as well as in the extended state. If the rainwater is not successfully drained off, soils on a wall of a house will result from water flowing down along the wall. The idea is that the water will not simply flow down from tie end portion of the awning fabric, but is drained off laterally.
It is an object of the invention to embody an awning of the type mentioned at the outset such that draining off rainwater is optimized as opposed to conventional constructions.
Draining off water that flows along the wall of a house by means of a sealing lip has been known per se; the water flows along the awning box and finally falls down from the drop-out section. The drop-out section becomes soiled and unsightly streaks of dirt will be the result.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that a first gutter is provided along the outer edge of the awning fabric inside the drop-out section; in that a second gutter which is open upwards is formed in the vicinity of the upper edge of the drop-out section; and in that the water can flow from the upper gutter into the lower gutter.
This design ensures that any water which drops from above on the extended awning fabric is drained off laterally inside the drop-out section and that the water which flows down from the cover when the drop-out section is retracted is collected by the open upper gutter.
As a result of the design according to the invention, any contact of water flowing along the wall of a house with the drop-out section is precluded when the awning is retracted, and streaks of dirt are reliably avoided.
For lateral drainage of the rainwater it is provided that the lower gutter comprises a drain-off extension piece which projects laterally outwards.
By advantage, the lower gutter is parallel to, and directly adjoins, a piping groove and a piping on the outer edge of the awning fabric, with a transitional section being advantageously formed between the piping groove and the lower gutter for draining water to be led directly into the gutter.
A sealing section curved arcuately upwards may be provided in the portion between the rear edge of the cover and the wall, avoiding any penetration of water in this portion.